powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Line in the Sand
A Line In The Sand is the forty-first episode of Power Rangers in Space. Synopsis A dark Humvee stalks each of the Space Rangers while they're on Earth in their civilian lives. It fails to capture Andros & Ashley while they're out on a date, but succeeds in taking out each of the others. With each it runs down, they're teleported to a barren desert, with no way to contact the Megaship! Even if our heroes can put the brakes on this living vehicle, known as Tankenstein, they'll have even bigger problems with its monster form. Plot Andros and Ashley are on a date as they had just left a movie theatre and Ashley asks Andros if he liked it. Making a cute remark about an intergalactic star, Andros promises Ashley to show her the star's movies as a Humvee stalks them. As they walk down the street, they see some kids playing hop scotch and they let Andros play a bit since he hasn't heard of it. After a little playing, Andros and Ashley resume walking before Ashley hears something, but Andros doesn't. As he recommends sushi for dinner, the Humvee comes at them, forcing them to run. They end up in an alleyway, where they manage to get out of the way and see the flaming tracks it left behind. The following morning, on the Astro Megaship, Ashley and Andros tell Cassie and T.J. about their interrupted date, which T.J. remarks there are a lot of reckless drivers, but still decided to head down to Earth to warn Carlos. Carlos is in the middle of a soccer game before his soccer ball is knocked out of the park and he goes to grab it. As he grabs it, he encounters the same Humvee from last night that fires lasers at him, making Carlos vanish as the Humvee speeds over the spot Carlos was. Carlos lands in the middle of a desert and tries to contact the others, but fails. To be continued... Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Le as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar & Tankenstein (voice) Zords *Astro Megaship *Mega Voyager Errors *Despite Tankenstein being made to grow in the desert, the Zord fight took place in the city. *It's unknown why the Rangers didn't attempt to morph after being transported to the desert. *For some reason Zhane didn't summon the Mega Winger to assist in the fight against Giant Tankenstein. This is only due to the fact that in the Megaranger version the Mega Winger was badly damaged from the previous episode (which footage of this from the original episode was used in the previous PR episode). *Ashley stated that, following the Mega Voyager's destruction, all the Rangers had left was the Astro Megaship, completely forgetting about the Mega Winger. *In one scene, the Mega Voyager was missing an arm. The reason behind this error is due to the footage of the Mega Voyager's left arm getting blasted off in the Megaranger version was cut from the American adaption. *Zhane called the Super Silverizer the Silver Silverizer. Notes *Final appearance of the Mega Voyager, which is destroyed. **This marks the first time a Megazord is destroyed one episode after another one was. *The mech fight footage against Tankenstein is from the final Denji Sentai Megaranger episode "Final Ep.: Seize it! Our Diplomas". The usage of the final battle footage from the final Megaranger in this episode allows for the PR equivalent to create its own ending. *Tankenstein was the last monster of Power Rangers in Space, as well as the last Zordon-era monster. See Also (Zord Battle) Category:In Space Category:Episode